


Death Note: The Über-Ich (Super Ego) of Kira

by TowerofBabel



Series: Death Note Chronologies [8]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Execution, Gen, Kira - Freeform, Light is about to be executed for crimes against humanity, Light is fitted for the electric chair, Murder, Other, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: Light has been exposed and the Kira Task Force has fit him for the electric chair, they don't listen to his reasons why he used the Death Note. Light shouts and screams that he is justice, but L rebukes with harsher tones. L has finally entrapped him and brought Kira to justice! Or has he? Suddenly, Light realizes Kira's biggest mistake.
Series: Death Note Chronologies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737532
Kudos: 2





	Death Note: The Über-Ich (Super Ego) of Kira

Light grit and gnashed his teeth. He snarled like a caged animal as he fought against those who were strapping him into the Electric Chair inside an execution chamber. Mogi held him down as Aizawa and Ide both secured his wrists to the arm rests, Light's legs and waist were already secured, but Matsuda was making sure everything was tight.

Light fought them. He shoved Ide away with a strong push and Ide hit the floor. Aizawa then punched Light in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of him. The fight temporarily leaving him, Aizawa was able to finish strapping Light down. Matsuda then stood up and stepped away after helping keep Light under control.

A medical professional watched, standing aside, as Light was prepared for execution for his crimes in being Kira. His head had been shaved and electrodes were being prepared to be attached to his body.

The moment all the straps were firmly secured with plastic buckles, Light raged. "Let me go! I'll kill you all! _I am Kira!_ I will not be denied my perfect world! I've helped millions! I'm the world's saviour! You can't do this to me!"

L stood near the back wall collective in his resolve that he had been right all along with Light being Kira. And this just proved it again.

The details of how this came to pass was because L had gone behind the entire task force's back and had the Death Note tested with a prisoner who was willing to do so on the grounds that he would be paroled early. If the '23 Day Rule' didn't stand up, then that meant Light was lying and the rule was fake. And on the day after the rule expired, L revealed what he had done. The '23 Day Rule' was a person had to keep writing in the Death Note. If they didn't, on the very next day, they would die.

Light was immediately arrested the moment L and Light came back from having a conversion on the roof of the Kira headquarters building. L purposely played to the notion that Kira would win the game they were playing and bowed down to Light, to make him believe he had won; L wanting forgiveness for his impudence.

Rem had suspiciously disappeared and later Misa hung herself. As for Light, his mother and sister would be told he died during a freak electrocution accident when lighting struck the Kira Task Force building which would explain the state of his death when examined by a coroner. They had not been told he had been arrested for being Kira, only his father knew and kept quiet about it. His father couldn't believe it, but became complacent with L's judgement after Light was exposed.

Soichiro Yagami was angry. But he had been more angry at himself for what he didn't see in his son. And that Light murdered those FBI agents to save himself in being exposed. What Light didn't know was Raye Penber had marked him down as innocent. If only Light hadn't killed him, then would have been the end of it. And the shadowy investigation against him would have been rescinded. And Kira would be free. But it had been a rash and hasty mistake on Light's part.

"You look good in orange, Light," L said facetiously, making reference to Light's orange prison jumpsuit. Light growled at him like someone possessed. "And yes, we can do this, Light." L had his hands in his pocket as he stepped forward. He seemed indifferent to the fact one of his task force members was about to be executed for the death of thousands of people. "Light Yagami, you have been found guilty of crimes against humanity. No one will be privy to what will occur to you other than those present. The cameras have been shut off and the medical technician here to verify and clock your death is an old friend of mine. He knows my methods and I trust him implicitly to keep this a secret." The technician nodded.

Light laughed insanely. "Kira will live on! I have my followers! And Ryuk will return and give a Death Note to someone else. You will die! DIE! This world needs to be cleansed of its rotten putridness!"

L took another step forward facing Light. "We know about your deal with Ryuk, he told us everything, but he's not longer here in the Human Realm. He went back home after the Shinigami King recalled him. The Shinigami King, in turn, gave you to us to deal with. Ryuk's punishment in causing so much trouble in our world in dropping the Death Note is he will not be getting the rest of your lifespan. Although in a few minutes, you won't even have one." L looked at the other task force members in the room in turn. Soichiro Yagami was not with them, however. He did not want to ever see his son again. "Rem, the white Shinigami, also left. She told me what she had planned if ever you and Misa were ever exposed. But since I had the Death Note used behind everyone's back, there was no point in Rem killing myself or Watari. She cared for Misa Amane, but after everything was done—she left Misa to her own devices. And as you know, Misa hung herself. I would have liked a double execution, but yours is good enough. I told you, I would catch you. I never lie."

Light thrashed around. "I AM JUSTICE!"

"YOU ARE EXPOSED!" L then looked at a piece of tinted one-way glass on one wall. It was the port for those who chose to watch the execution. Someone was standing there, watching events in the chamber. And L gave the person a small nod.

Light craned his neck to see the viewing area. "Who's there? Who is watching us?"

The light switched on in the room beyond and Demetre Draycott stood behind the glass.

Light had murdered his grandfather with the Death Note and Demetre told L everything about what occurred on the roof of the Kira Task Force building between them. **

"He should have done more than merely fracture your nose that day when he head-butt you, Light," L said. "But Demetre is a good man. And he willfully handed over his Death Note and has allowed us to see his Shinigami, Geist. Both of whom have agreed to allow us to help them hunt down Zurn Wellington for his crimes. Namely murdering Dana Chika, who was once the love of your life. The Savant Society is well known to us now. Demetre has told us everything about them."

"TRAITOR!" Light spat at Demetre. "I should have killed you with my bare hands when I had the chance!"

Demetre said nothing in response and L thought that was good. It was best not to give the devil is due and know he had gotten under the skin. L turned back to Light as the electrodes were attached to his body in strategic places for maximum effect. Two-thousand volts would be pumped into Light's body to fry his neurological system and kill him.

"You were smart, Light," L said, "but not smart enough to beat me."

"Where is my father? Help me, Dad! PLEASE! Stop this! Save me! I'm your son!"

L shook his head, as he took a step back. "He's disowned you, Light. But he can hear you. In fact, he has volunteered to be the one who pulls the lever, so to speak. I recall that wonderful speech he made to you in his car after he pulled you and Misa over onto a dirt road in the middle of nowhere on your way to be executed for your crimes, where he pointed the gun at you. He said it was his responsibility to kill Kira if you were him, then he would kill himself out of shame. You tricked us then, but I outsmarted you finally. And your father has chosen to secretly live with the shame of you being Kira. He said he has a wife and a daughter to take care of and there was no point in dying because of you. Like chess, I thought three steps ahead and exposed the 23 Day Rule as a fraud that Ryuk later admitted he wrote in the back of the Death Note in an attempt to trick us about you not being Kira."

"You bastard! Rot in Hell!"

L laughed. "After you," he said, dramatically bowing.

He then nodded to the others to leave, leaving Light alone after L shut the door.

Light struggled against the binds to no avail. "You can't do this! I am guiding light for the world! This world needs to be saved!"  
Moments passed.

Then he felt the electrical current begin to surge through his body and his front teeth broke as he clenched down so hard in resistance to the current.

Then darkness and death took him.

* * *

Light's eyes shot open and he sat up in a cold sweat. He put a hand to his face shocked by the vivid dream he just had. Misa lay next to him in their bed and she moaned softly as he moved. He was in their bedroom in their apartment. He wasn't in an execution chamber in some prison. He felt his heart pounding and he was very relieved it was just a dream.

_Why did I have that dream? It was completely wrong! It didn't happened that way. Rem killed L and Watari, then died._

"Light?" Misa said sheepishly. "What's the matter? Are you okay? Do you have go pee?"

"Go back to sleep, Misa," he said.

"Okay," she just said, and then turned over, wrapping the covers over her head.

He looked at her and the sensual frame that she made under the covers. She was naked, they had made love last night, and then fell asleep. If Misa offered him anything, she was excellent in bed. Intellectually, she was no where near his equal. That spot was reversed for someone like Kiyomi Takada, or in brief mention within his dream, and if she were alive, Dana Chika.

Despite what happened between he and Demetre on the roof of the Kira Task Force building, Dana would forever be in his heart. She was his first love, and even though she chose Demetre at the end, he would always love her.

Light swivelled out of bed. He didn't bother to put on any clothes and wandered to the ensuite bathroom. It was said, certain foods or unresolved issues often triggered bizarre and even violent dreams that the subconscious mind used to distract the conscious mind with abstract or out of context imaginary so it can compartmentalized information left unorganized from the day or from days before. It also helped bring problems to the surface that the conscious mind was not fully aware of.

But nothing bothered him as far as he knew. He had come back from leave, or a forced vacation, after his experience with the Yukaza, where he had been kidnapped and tortured in a hideous way. In truth, he had been raped by the Mistress of a torture den for information on NPA and the Kira Task Force operations. He resisted and was further subjected to harsher methods. The images of what happened to him were god-awful. Talking to a designated therapist, he was declared fit for work after two weeks.

_So, what's bothering me? What was up with that dream?_

He switched on the light and leaned over the bathroom sink looking at himself. He looked fine physically, but maybe he wasn't fine mentally. In his dream, his father was the one he was told who volunteered to 'pull the level' and execute him. The type of dream he had only came with a form of guilt, according to dream imagery sensory analysis.

He tried to reason things out. _Execution; Shock; Realization? Guilt? A father's disappointment in his son? But my father never believed L in my being Kira? And he still denies it._

Then he remembered Demetre was in the dream standing in the viewing room. It was like he was standing over him, hounding him with what he had done. Light killed his grandfather while trying to outwit L in their cat and mouse game. Cameras and surveillance equipment were planted all throughout his home. But he had pre-planned for such an eventually and managed to murder two criminals while L was watching, using a potato chip bag, a mini LCD TV hidden inside, and the ability to write with his left hand ambidextrously. The TV in potato chip bag had been prepared for something else entirely, but it proved to be the perfect trick against L's watchful eyes at the moment.

Unfortunately, one of the people Light killed just happened to be Demetre's grandfather, who had been falsely accused, it was later learned, of embezzlement. He hadn't recognized the name at first. And he looked a lot younger than someone normally in their fifties, but Demetre's family always had children at a young age, and his family lineage was a complicated one. Demetre was American by birth, but he had many different multi-national family members, some of whom were Japanese, his grandfather for one. His father was American, while his mother was Japanese, daughter of the man Light killed with the trick.

But then everyone learned Demetre's grandfather had terminal cancer and treatment options were unavailable. Kira had saved Demetre's grandfather from the pain of suffering through the cancer. And yet, Demetre still hated Light for what he did. He had stolen what short time his grandfather still had. And that was what angered Demetre the most.

Then there was his part in Dana Chika's death at the hands of Zurn Wellington, the man who sent an assassin against Light.

Thanks to Demetre, Bryant Harvey was killed before he could fulfil his contract with the former Savant Society enforcer, he later learned. But Zurn then took out his revenge against Demetre when his plot failed and killed Dana.

Light had tried to kill Zurn, but the moment he finished writing his name down, a red x appeared on the page afterwards. Ryuk said this either meant he was already dead or was protected by the effects of the Death Note. Since Zurn had a Death Note, the latter was most likely the case. How? Light didn't know. But Ryuk said it was some form of an invisibility rule Shinigami had. A way to protect valuable handlers.

He shook his head. _No, neither one of those issues are bothering me. Perhaps it was just a dream? The great German psychoanalyst Sigmund Freud was said, 'Sometimes cake is just a cake' and has no significance when it comes to the super-ego, or as the Germans say: the Über-Ich of the human psyche._

Or maybe it did mean something profound, but just on another level?

_With L dead, maybe I just need another challenge?_

* * *

The next morning, Light yawned like he hadn't slept a wink. After his dream the night before, he had remained awake for the rest of the night trying to analyze it. He would have to consult an expert. And oddly enough, Misa was not only a movie actress, she was also into the occult and dabbled in the meanings of dreams. He would ask her later.

He checked his watch that was on the night-side table and then got ready for the task force to arrive very soon. Misa also had to work and as soon as Mogi arrived—her manager—they would leave together. Mogi was her new manager after Matsuda faked his death when the Yostuba Group, a large business conglomerate caught on to him when he learned their plans to hire Kira, who turned out to be one of the Board Members, to kill prominent businessmen to advance their cooperation.

During a party, Matsuda pretended to slip and fall off the balcony in a rented apartment that was wired with surveillance. It was all planned to save Matsuda from being killed by the _Third Kira_ —Higuchi Kyosuke. If Matsuda died, then Higuchi wouldn't bother with him. After that, an elaborate plan was hatched to ensnare Higuchi in the act of being the Third Kira, and he became cornered. Unfortunately, when he was, that was when the Death Note was exposed. Light wanted ownership of the Death Note back, but he didn't want it exposed. However, it couldn't be helped. And he had to deal with it now.

The Death Note Higuchi used was now locked up in a secure location. But Misa's book was still his to use anytime. And he had, when he murdered each member of the Yostuba Group, and others who failed to heed to Kira's warning of non-compliance.

He adjusted his tie when a knock came at the door.

He answered it, and let the task force members in.

Mogi and Misa left soon afterwards. Everyone then settled in for the farce that was the Kira Task Force.

END

_** (In reference to my novel: "The Draycott Factor")_


End file.
